


Don’t Rain On My Parade

by Malale



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, Introspection, POV Multiple
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 10:44:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1302025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malale/pseuds/Malale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todos han odiado a Rachel alguna vez.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don’t Rain On My Parade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Luandachan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luandachan/gifts).



> [Originalmente publicado el 18-04-2010. Re-editado]
> 
> Situado en el 1x13, como creo que se nota por el título.

 

Todos han odiado alguna vez a Rachel. Quizás incluso dos o tres veces. Cuatro o cinco. Durante un instante. Durante un minuto. Durante semanas seguidas. 

 

Al fin y al cabo es insoportable, charlatana, mandona, egocéntrica, vanidosa, viste fatal y le gusta ser el centro de atención. Presume siempre que puede de ese talento con el que ha nacido y ha ido cultivando cada segundo de su vida hasta sudar sangre. Sólo cuando está cantando puedes concentrarte en las musicales notas que salen de su garganta y no padecer los interminables discursos sobre actuaciones que ha ganado y pasos de baile que ha aprendido. No hay porqué aguantar como levanta la nariz y su espalda se pone recta, orgullosa, con los hombros para atrás y dispuesta a llegar allá donde su empuje la lleve, enfocada y monotemática en un sólo aspecto de su vida.

 

Sí, todos han odiado un poquito a Rachel alguna que otra vez.

 

Pero no ahora. No pueden odiarla en este instante. Ni sentir siquiera una pizca de antipatía, hastío o molestia por ella. No pueden, porque es imposible. Nadie, nadie en el mundo entero podría odiarla en ese mismo instante.

 

No cuando sale a primera línea de fuego, aterrorizada y sin vacilar, con todo el peso de las seccionales a su espalda. No cuando abre las cortinas y salta sin paracaídas en una actuación improvisada, sabiendo lo importante que será una primera impresión tanto para el público como para los jueces.

 

“ _Don’t tell me not to live, just sit and putter. Life’s candy an the sun’s ball of butter. Don’t bring around a cloud to rain on my parade_ ”

 

Es imposible odiarla cuando canta con toda la potencia de sus pulmones y todo el sentimiento que le da su alma. Es imposible hacerlo cuando se está ganando al público uno a uno, entregándose en el espectáculo; dando todo de ella y mucho más. Allá sobre lo inimaginable.

Es imposible odiarla cuando avanza hacía el escenario con una canción tan acorde a la situación, que afronta la adversidad que están padeciendo en ese instante. Es imposible odiarla cuando cada agudo que su magnífica voz pronuncia provoca un huracán de confianza y expectación en ellos, infundiéndoles valor que les hormiguea en la piel mientras esperan su turno para salir.

 

“ _I gotta fly once, I gotta try once. Only can die once, right, sir?_ ”

 

No pueden odiarla cuando sienten que todas las palabras en la letra, moduladas por sus labios, parecen escritas para ellos. Cuando sienten la confianza de que todo saldrá bien, la seguridad de que son buenos, los mejores. Porqué Rachel les canta, les indica lo que hay que hacer, allanándoles un poco un camino muy difícil.

 

Porqué se está abriendo en canal delante de un auditorio completo, mostrando sus sentimientos y dejándose ser un blanco fácil de herir si algo sale mal. Porqué sabe que sólo entregándose de esa manera, demostrando el amor que siente por lo que hace, podrán ganar.

 

Porqué ninguno puede aguantar más para rajarse en canal junto a ella y darlo todo. Para demostrar que es _eso_ , saborear y disfrutar del espectáculo, brillar más que los focos del escenario bajo las alabanzas y vítores del público, lo que han deseado más que nada y por lo que han estado trabajando tanto.

 

“ _I’ll march my band out. I’ll beat my drum_ ”

 

Y es total y absolutamente imposible odiarla cuando los llama para salir entre aplausos formando dos filas, con un orgullo que puede vislumbrarse en su voz y en sus ojos cuanto más se acercan a ella. Porqué son _su banda_. Porqué pertenece a ese equipo que le sonríe mientras uno a uno van colocándose detrás de ella. Porqué por una vez no es sólo _Rachel_ , sino una parte de algo. Quizás la más importante.

 

Porqué quizás sea Finn el mástil, fuerte y recto, que los mantiene firmes en la tormenta.

Pero Rachel es la vela que los empuja y hace avanzar.

 

“ _Nobody, no, nobody is gonna rain on my parade!_ ”

 

Porque alza los brazos al cielo desafiante, casi agresiva y protectora, retando a cualquiera a intentar ir contra ellos; que será la primera adversaria y nadie, _nadie_ podrá derrumbarla. Porque lo hace por ella y por ellos, pero sobre todo _para_ ellos. Y sólo pueden sentir un profundo cariño- cálido, agradable –que les nace del pecho y se instala en sus ojos y sus sonrisas.

 

Prácticamente el auditorio entero se levanta aclamándola. Y ella sonríe, feliz y luminosa, señalándolos con la mano.

-Señoras y señores. ¡New Directions!

 

No, ninguno puede odiar a Rachel Berry en ese momento. Es imposible.

 

Porque no pueden quererla más.

 

**End**

**Author's Note:**

> Este fue mi primer fic de Glee, un fandom en el que he estado muy activa los últimos años, y le tengo un cariño especial. Tanto porque está basado en uno de mis momento favorito de la serie (Don't rain on my parade es uno de las mejores actuaciones de la serie) como porque muestro en el momento exacto y porque me enamoré del personaje de Rachel. Así que aunque sólo sea un drabble tan cortito, tenía que subirlo a Ao3
> 
> (Como digo en mi bio, en Ao3 subiré fics más bien largos, que me gusten especialmente y que estén acabados. Si queréis leer mis drabbles están todos en mi livejournal, donde continuaré publicando todo y de todo)


End file.
